


Roam

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [33]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt shows Techie how beautiful he is with his hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roam

He trembled a little, bowing his head as large hands ran over his face. Calloused and rough fingers did their best to be gentle, lighting stroking his cheeks and nose. His eyes fluttered closed as his red and sore eyelids were touched.

“Does it hurt?” Matt whispered, rubbing around the eyelids with this thumbs.

“Not...not like it used to,” Techie confessed.

“Good.” His hands moved lower, teasing the sides of his neck. There a moment of nothing as the tattoo on the side of his neck was touched and Techie gasped as Matt leaned forward, pressing his lips to it. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

“Am I?” Techie asked, unsure of his words.

“Very,” he purred.

He smiled, his body slowly losing its trembling as Matt continued to stroke and tease his body.


End file.
